1. Field
The present invention relates to an optical component, an optical fiber amplifier, and an optical fiber ring resonator.
2. Background
Some of devices including optical components using optical fibers necessitate a relatively long optical fiber or vary their characteristics depending on the length of an optical fiber as in an optical fiber amplifier (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 4032648) or an optical fiber ring resonator (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-129916), for example.